


Mending broken dreams

by SenorCasillas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenorCasillas/pseuds/SenorCasillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker Casillas lived an ordinary life. He had a boring desk job from 9 to 5, lived by himself in a small house that was just big enough for him, had a car that needed to go to the garage at least twice a month, and just had a few friends. Iker’s life was probably as boring as it could get, but the weird thing was that he was totally fine with that.<br/>(This story will be put on hold for now, I do intent to continue it, but I don't know when)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, but never really did anything with it. Then I got the chance to watch Iker train and I did and I was terribly lovesick the days after (still kind of am) and the will to write this and make this into a story got bigger, and so I ended up writing this. I'm not sure how far I'll get with this and if I'll ever finish it, but I want to give it a try. I won't update this as often as the other fic, but I will be working on both at the same time, it's just whenever I feel like I have a good chapter I will update this thing, and I honestly don't know if it will take a week, or two months, so yeah. Also note that this is just a prologue and it's purpose is to just give information about the settings, the actual story will start in the next chapter.  
> I'm kind of nervous for this because using the words to write chapters makes it very easy to decide what goes into one chapter, and where the story will go and what happens when, but now I have to decide it all by myself and I don't know how I'll do on that.  
> I'm sorry for the super long notes I just wanted to get that all out

Iker Casillas lived an ordinary life. He had a boring desk job from 9 to 5, lived by himself in a small house that was just big enough for him, had a car that needed to go to the garage at least twice a month, and just had a few friends. Iker’s life was probably as boring as it could get, but the weird thing was that he was totally fine with that. He used to not be, of course, but ever since he turned 30 he gave up on hoping. He was too old, nothing was going to change anyway, plus he would never be able to do the one thing he loved, so what was the point of trying anyway.

His friends hadn’t given up on him though, they kept telling him he should find himself a nice girl, that it would help him, give him back some hope, maybe even give him the courage to quit his job and look for something new, something better. Iker didn’t want a nice girl though, he was doing perfectly fine by himself, as he told his friends often, but they just wouldn’t stop. There was a time Iker would constantly go against them when they brought up the girlfriend thing, but now he gave up on that too. He just couldn’t be bothered anymore, as long as they only talked about getting him a girlfriend, and didn’t act on it, he was fine with pretending he cared.

He only had two friends, two mechanics that worked down the street. He didn’t have any friends at work, most people just avoided him. They knew he could have a bad temper, and they also knew he was kind of a loser, living by himself in a small apartment, with a cheap car that miraculously still worked. No one bothered with him, and that didn’t bother Iker at all. Again, he was perfectly fine on his own, and he didn’t really like his co-workers either, they were all too serious for him.

Iker had been friendless for a while, it was quite lonely, nothing Iker couldn’t handle but still, company was nice. It was nice to have someone to talk with every once in a while, it was nice to have someone to do things with, even if it was just watching some weird movie that wasn’t good at all, it was just nice to not be alone. Iker actually didn’t realize just how lonely he was until he met his friends, and they surely noticed too, because ever since that day they made sure Iker wouldn’t go back to being lonely and friendless.

He met them when his bike fell apart. He didn’t always have a car, he used to go to work by bike, even though that was a whole lot more trouble. He simply didn’t have the money to buy a decent car, and a bike was fairly affordable. There was no bike shop anywhere near though, which is why Iker ended up at their garage, begging them to repair his bike. At first, Sergio and Cristiano thought it was a joke, no one ever came to them with a bike, they didn’t even expect anyone to still use bikes anymore. Iker’s pleads were very real though, and they soon realized how desperate the man was. They didn’t know what to do at first, but then Sergio remembered they had this old car somewhere in the back of the shop. It was almost falling apart and needed a lot of fixing, but it was better than nothing. Iker couldn’t believe his luck when they gave it to him for free, he thought it was some prank, because he came there with a bike, but once he got in the car and drove off he was sure those two were genuinely nice.

Sergio was the owner of the garage. He started working there after he graduated, and the previous boss liked him so much that he gave the shop to Sergio, making him promise he took good care of it, and he did. Cristiano was some sort of co-owner, as Sergio wasn’t too good with finances and all those things, but Cris made up for that. Together they slowly but surely made the place grow. Sergio was married to a young lady from England, while Cris preferred to stay single. It wasn’t for the same reasons as Iker though, Cristiano was a ladies man, and from time to time he’d have fun with a guy. Cris enjoyed being free, hooking up with whoever he wanted, having someone new every month, it was the way to live for him. He would never be able to commit to one person, it would get too boring too soon. Sergio claimed he just hadn’t found the right person yet, but Cristiano didn’t believe in that crap. Just because Sergio found his ‘one’, didn’t mean everyone else would too. Yet he did believe there was a right person for Iker, Iker wasn’t sure how he could think that, but he just didn’t bother, like he did with a lot of things.

It was not like Iker never dated before, he did, several times, it just never really worked out. It even got serious once, he was with someone for several years, but in the end she left. Maybe because Iker was just too boring, maybe because she had set her expectations too high, maybe she thought that there was more to sweet Iker than first meets the eye, maybe she was hoping he’d have more exciting things to show after a while. Iker wasn’t sure why, she never properly explained it to him, but of course, it didn’t bother him anymore. He accepted the fact that he just probably wasn’t enough, and after that he kind of stopped looking for someone new, he stopped going out with women, he just stopped going to bars and all altogether.

You may think that a lot of things didn’t bother Iker, and he would agree if you asked him, but in reality they did bother him. It was just hidden away deep inside him, he had pushed those feelings away so far that he didn’t even realize he still had them. He had gotten so used to them that he accepted those feelings as a part of himself. He never realized that he had never dealt with those feelings, he had never actually felt them, and so they never really disappeared.

Sergio knew. If you asked him to describe Iker, his choice of words would be ‘in pain’. Because that was Iker, he was both physically and mentally in pain, he didn’t take medication every day for nothing. Even though Iker would disagree with having mental pain as well, it was very obvious for everyone, even a blind or deaf person would notice within spending five minutes with Iker.

Cristiano and Sergio sometimes discussed what to do about it, but they both knew there wasn’t a whole lot they could do. They couldn’t get him to go to a therapist or psychiatrist, because why would he need to go there when everything was fine and nothing was bothering him? They never gave up hope though, they weren’t those kinds of people. Cristiano had always been a positive person and Sergio had become one after meeting his wife, although he was fairly optimistic before that as well.

The question was just how, and when. Would it take a lot of work, or would Iker be doing all the work himself. Would it be within months, or would they have to wait for years for it to finally happen. Would they even be able to help when it happened. Would Iker get worse before he got better, and if so how much worse would it be for him. They didn’t like being in the dark about those things, it was already painful to watch how Iker accepted his faith of never really being happy. Still, they kept hoping, they knew someday things would change for Iker, they just hoped that they’d know when, and that they’d be able to help.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going as usual, Cristiano is being a little shit, Iker's car breaks down, and Sergio doesn't understand the meaning of the word no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done way sooner than I expected  
> Also I wanted to add a summary but I have no idea how to write one, so I hope what I did isn't too cringe worthy

Things were going as usual in the garage. Sergio was busy working on a car, getting his hands dirty, while Cristiano was sitting on a desk, one foot on it so that he could use his knee to rest his arm on, the other hovering a few centimeters off the floor. He was eating an apple while looking around. There wasn’t a lot going on though, Monday mornings were always quiet. People either dropped their car off during the weekend, or the damage to the car would happen later that day.

“You know, Cris, it would be really nice if you could get off your lazy ass and help me out here” Sergio said, as he ran a dirty hand through his hair to get it out of his face. His face was covered in black smears, from wiping the sweat off of his face.

“I am helping, I’m looking out for customers in the shop” Cristiano answered with a shrug, without looking at his best friend.

“I meant help me with the car, señorita Hernández would like her car to be finished by 12, so the sooner it’s finished the better” Sergio replied, then put his head back in the hood of the car.

“You said you were almost done yesterday, you’ll be finished by 12” Cris responded, taking another bite of his apple.

“Just get over here” Sergio groaned, not moving from his position.

Cristiano sighed and jumped off the desk. He walked to the car and watched Sergio work. “Wonder when Iker will drop by again, and what will be wrong with his car this time, we could almost use his car to play bingo”.

“Iker was here last week, I suppose he won’t show up for another week, especially because he already made some extra trips here this month” Sergio replied, and then held his hand up to Cris.

Cristiano gave him the tool he needed, and continued to watch the other work. “Hm, wanna make a bet? I bet you 50 euros he’ll come here with his car this week”.

“Are you sure? That’ll be 50 easy earned euros for me”.

“Yeah, I’m sure” Cris answered with a grin.

15 minutes later, the sound of victory arrived in the garage. Iker parked the car in the usual stop, and then got out with a sigh. “It’s making this weird noise, the faster I go the worse it gets, and I’m not even going that fast” he explained as he walked up to his two only friends. “Why do you have such a big grin on your face?” he then asked, pointing at Cristiano.

“He just won 50 euros” Sergio responded with a sigh. “I’ll give you the money later, unless you don’t mind it getting dirty” he spoke to Cristiano, holding his hands up.

“Nah, I can wait, oh and, Iker told me last week she had been making some noises, I knew he would be back here in no time” Cris grinned widely.

“You little shit” Sergio growled.

“And that’s why I do the finances!” Cristiano chuckled as he made his way to Iker’s car.

Iker walked up to Sergio while he bit his lip. “Hey uh, sorry, I thought he would tell you about the noises, if you want I can pay you those 50 euros back..” he said as he was already reaching for his wallet.

“What? No, Iker don’t, it’s fine, I should’ve known Cris only bets when he’s almost certain he’ll win, it’s my own fault” Sergio answered.

Iker nodded and put his wallet back. He opened his mouth to speak, but then decided against it. Sergio went back to fixing the car, while Iker looked around. It was quiet, there was just the sound of Cristiano humming in the background. Iker felt a little awkward, he wanted to talk about something but didn’t know what, nothing that ever happened at work was worth talking about. Iker was about to walk to Cris when Sergio asked for his attention.

“So, the World Cup is starting this week, Thursday Brazil will play against Croatia, will you be watching?” Sergio asked hopefully. He knew what the answer would be, but he had been trying to get Iker into the game again. He knew Iker liked football, he just didn’t know how to persuade him to get interested in it again.

Iker let out a sigh. “You know how I feel about football Sergio..” he responded.

“Are you sure? Cris and I could drop by and we could watch our team kick asses again. I saw our first match is against The Netherlands, people are talking about how they want revenge on us, it’ll be fun to watch them fail miserably” Sergio tried again.

“No, I don’t want to” Iker said, crossing his arms.

“You don’t care about our team?” Sergio inquired, as he looked up at Iker.

“That’s not it, I’ll check out the scores later, maybe” was Iker’s answered, and a sigh followed. “You know why I don’t watch”.

“But it’s been a while, you could try watching again, it could be fun” Sergio stated. He knew Iker had a good reason, but at the same time he felt like Iker was being a bit overdramatic. There was no harm in just trying right? It’s not like Sergio was forcing him to watch every match.

Iker was about to open his mouth, when the sweet sound of Cristiano’s voice came to his rescue. Iker gave Sergio a little smile and then rushed off to his other friend. Sergio shook his head and went back to work. One day, one day he’d convince Iker.

“Alright Iker, take her for a little ride, see if the problem is fixed” Cris said as he closed the hood. “But be gentle with my monada” he added, and gave the hood a little tap.

“I always am” Iker replied, then got into the car. As he started up the engine, everything sounded fine. Well, fine maybe wasn’t the right word, but it sounded the way the car always did. Iker drove out of the garage, and just went in one big circle, making sure to check if everything was the way it was suppose to be. He entered the garage again and got out, shaking his head.

“It’s still there” he stated, looking at Cris.

“Hmm, alright so she needs a bit of fixing, do you want a rental car? I think she’ll be back to normal by tomorrow” Cristiano suggested.

Iker shook his head again. “I’ll just drop by after work again”.

It wasn’t like Iker liked this car so much he didn’t want to drive anything else, it was that the rental cars were so much better than his own, that he was scared of what would happen when the car was fixed again. He felt bad about that, he knew he should be very grateful that Sergio and Cris still had a car around he could use, or better said, he was very lucky that Cristiano just couldn’t say goodbye to his first car. He was lucky he kept the car after all those years, and that Cris was nice enough to trust him with it. The downside was just that the car had been locked away inside the garage for a long time before Iker started using it, causing it to be in the state it was now. The upside though was that Cris loved to work on his ‘Monada’, and often would stay in the garage after working hours to get the car back to normal again.

~

Iker already knew that the World Cup was coming up before Sergio mentioned it, he had known for weeks, it was almost impossible not to know it was coming up. Supermarkets had special offers in which you could get cards of the players, kids would wait outside and ask adults for their cards. Those same stores sold decorations, scarfs, balls, shirts, everything that had anything to do with football was suddenly easily available. It wasn’t just the supermarkets, every shop had at least a few football related things, hairdressers would colour people’s hair in Spain’s colours for a cheaper price, liquor stores had special offers for drinks on the football nights, toy stores would have special offers for any football game they were selling, it was just crazy.

The craze wasn’t just limited to the stores, it was literally everywhere, it was impossible to escape, People had already decorated their houses, their streets, everywhere you went there were at least a couple of houses who had the Spanish flag out. Even at Iker’s work they had put up decorations, he heard of bets going on about who would win and with how many goals, who would get kicked out after the group stage, and who would come out as winner. Many people were betting on Spain, with their streak of winning two Euro Cups and one World Cup in a row, everyone seemed to think they had become unbeatable.

Iker was very unlucky with his two only friends being big football fans. They constantly tried to get him to watch it with them, whether it’s from the couch watching tv, or being in an actual stadium. No matter how many times Iker refused they kept trying, not immediately afterwards of course, but they’d let it rest for a few weeks, and then when a big match was coming up they would start talking about it again. Iker really regretted telling them that he liked the sport, even though he didn’t like watching it. He regretted telling them the history he had with the sport, how happy it used to make him, he just regretted telling them anything about football.

There was one plus side though, at least he could give all the football things, that the stores would shove into his hands every time he had paid a certain amount of money, away. Sergio got all the cards, because Sergio was a real collector in that area, and Cris could pick whatever he wanted. What was left would just go to Sergio anyway, his wife liked most of that stuff as well, so he was sure at least someone would use the things.

Iker finally arrived at work and parked his car. He was still on time, he always made sure he was on time, if anything he was always way too early. It’s not like he liked getting there early, he just didn’t want to be late. The traffic in Madrid could get quite unpredictable, so Iker always made sure he could never arrive too late, which sometimes meant that he would be at work half an hour earlier than he had to be.

He walked inside, past people making more bets, talking about their favourite player, or acting like they would be a good coach and know what the best line up would be. Iker just ignored it all and went straight to his desk. He got himself a glass of water before he sat down, and then turned his computer on. This was going to be a long month, and he just hoped it would be over soon. He wanted Spain to be out as soon as possible, so the whole craze could calm down, and it would be easier again for him to ignore anything football related.


End file.
